sarah_dessenfandomcom-20200214-history
Auden West
Auden West ' _________________________________________ ' ' 'Given Name:'' Auden Penelope West '' '' Age: 22 (2013) 18 (2009, in book) '' '' Hair Color: ''Black '' '' ''Eye Color: Dark Brown ''' 'Dating: 'Eli Stock '' ' Personality Traits: Smart, Mature, literal ''' Living: ''Colby, USA '' '' Family: ' ' ''Victoria West- '''Mother '' '' '''Robert West- '''Father '' 'Hollis West- '''Older Brother '' '' '''Heidi West: '''Step Mother '' 'Thisbe West: '''Half Sister '' '' _____________________________________________ '' ''Friends:' ''' Maggie- co worker '' Esther- 'co worker '' ' Leah - '''co worker '' Eli- boyfriend'' '' Adam- friend'' '' Wallace - friend'' '' '' '' ''Enemy/ Enemies:' ' Jake Stock- '''hooked up with (once) '' ___________________________________________________'' ''Early Life '' Auden Penelope West was born sometime in 1991 to Victoria and Robert West, who were both twenty-eight at the time. Her older brother Hollis, is two years older, though less mature. Both Auden and Hollis were named (by their father) after famous authors, Auden's namesake being W.H. Auden. Auden's little sister Thisbe was also named by their father after a character in an ill-fated story that is apart of Ovid's Metamorphoses. Auden didn't have the experience of being a kid like her brother, Hollis. Her parent's hardly paid any attention to her because they were busy looking after Hollis. Auden's parents were very expectant. Her mother, Victoria, is the head of the English Department at a University while her dad was the head of the creative writing department at the University now he is an author. So it was expected that Auden would be very smart and do well in school. That's most likely why she focused so much on school instead of making friends. By age 4, Auden was listening to grown up conversations about literature and, and her mother's students were even allowed to swear in front of her, as Auden's parents thought that she was mature enough to hear that sort of language. She would always get good grades. Most specifically: A's. When her mom saw that she got lower than an "A", she transferred Auden to a different private school. Her insomnia started when she was young, and her parent's started to fight more often. She knew that her parents wouldn't fight if she was awake, so she would stay up all night to prevent them from arguing. Though that only lasted for so long before Auden's parents decided to argue even though Auden was awake. Eventually Auden's dad moved out, and eventually met and married Heidi. Shortly after that, Heidi found out that she was pregnant, and around the day of her high school graduation, her half-sister, was born. Auden did have a prom date, Jason, but got stood up on prom night because he had a "once in a lifetime conference," just like he did for real high school prom. Auden graduated at age 17 from a private high school from Perkins Day. She got accepted into Defriese University. Life in Colby ''' In the summer before she heads off to college, she decides to take up her dad's offer on spending her summer in Colby where her dad and his new family live. After her parents divorced two-three years before, Auden's dad met Heidi and they eventually got married and had a daughter named Thisbe Caroline West. When she first comes, Auden sees Heidi who is exhausted from looking after Thisbe 24/7 without the help of her new husband. Auden got her new family some take out from the Last Chance Café down town. When she orders, her waitress is a pretty dark haired girl with a lip piercing named Colie. She later goes to The Tip because her father and Heidi suggested it might be fun. When she gets there, she hooks up and kisses a boy named Jake. Before they get too far, she goes home and starts crying on the way home. That night, she helps Heidi out by taking Thisbe for a walk so that she can have a chance to have a bath and rest. The next day, Auden does Heidi a favor by running some stuff to Heidi's boutique, Clementine's. The girls in the store, Leah, Maggie, and Esther, were telling Maggie that Jake (Maggie's ex boyfriend) hooked up with a girl the night before at the Tip that fit Auden's description. Auden was then caught by one of the girls, and she briefly explained to Maggie that it was a one time thing and that it didn't mean anything. After she meets Eli Stock at the Last Chance, she knew there was something about him that she liked. Heidi offered Auden a job doing payroll at Clementine's, and she says yes, much to her father's dismay. After she works there after a little while she starts to become friends with Maggie, Esther, and Leah. She also meets two boys at the Gas/Gro one night, and starts chatting up with Adam and Wallace. She met Eli a couple of other times, and they started hanging out. Eli explained to Auden that he is also an insomniac who had trouble sleeping since the death of his friend and they started to become nocturnal buddies. After Eli's mom helps Heidi with Thisbe, Heidi clearly mentions to Robert that he is not helping with Thisbe. He does not take this well, and he moves out while Auden stays with Heidi. Auden and Eli continue to see eachother on a nightly basis. After a while they begin to start dating. Maggie and Adam start becoming "an item" . Robert moves back in after a couple of weeks. When Auden is at Defriese, her relationship with Eli becomes more serious. Maggie, is her roommate at Defriese. Auden couldn't be any more happier. '' '' '' '